


Identity Slip-Up - Adrinette

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Adrien… wasn't so sure about this whole "date with Marinette" idea.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Identity Slip-Up - Adrinette

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by damelicorne

Adrien… wasn't so sure about this whole "date with Marinette" idea. Nino had said to give it a chance and suggested the zoo as the perfect place, though he didn't say why. Not that Adrien needed him to. Ladybug had told Cat Noir the whole story about the cage.

"Look at this!" Marinette said, pointing to the panther cage. "Do you know how Alya and Nino got together?" She waited for him to shake his head.  
Those two had kept that secret from everyone. Marinette said, "I locked them in! They spent the whole akuma attack talking and when they–"

"Hang on. No you didn't," Adrien said. "Ladybug locked them in there after the animals escaped." Marinette wouldn't lie. Neither would Ladybug. His heart leapt.

"What?" Marinette turned away from the cage to stare at him. "Only Cat Noir knew that. How did you…" And she looked about as amazed as he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, AO3, why do you even ask me what fandom this is for anymore? You know what the answer is going to be. Request 2/16.


End file.
